ZekuRiku: Insomnia
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: Zexion visits Riku during the night. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


Riku carries his pillow under his arm firefighter style with his eyes wide as a zombie. _'Why can't I sleep?'_ Riku thinks and he fiddles with the curtains to block out the moonlight. The silver teen sighs and drops on the bed.

He closes his eyes and his reoccurring dreams come back in his mind like a slideshow. _'Why…'_ Riku thinks as he sees Zexion in his mind. _'Why do I….like him? I'm not gay…I'm not gay…'_ Riku thinks to himself and he tears up a little from sudden hysteria.

Riku puts his pillow under his head and stares up at the ceiling. It seems closer to him in the dark….like everything is falling apart. _'I am not gay….why do I think about him this way? I…don't like boys.'_ Riku thinks and he wipes a tear from his electric green eyes.

A chill runs up Riku's spine and something hits his window. The silver teen's eyes flash towards the window and he gains the courage to walk over to it. "Axel if this is another one of your sick pranks then I'm calling the cops!" Riku threatens and he part the curtains.

The midnight teen is staring right back at him in Riku's cherry tree. The silver teen digs his nails in his palm. This isn't a dream. Zexion is really there. Face-to-face. Riku opens his window and greets his best friend.

"Sorry. Did I scare you there? You look as pale as a ghost….well I take that back. We are both pasty looking." Zexion jokes and Riku opens the window enough for the raven haired teen to crawl through. The night teen closes the window quietly.

The silver teen catches his breath and a wave of lust comes over Riku's senses. Riku shakes his head a little as he tried to calm down. "Zexion? What are you doing here?" Riku asks and Zexion leans against the now closed window.

"Sorry…Did I wake you? It's just I…well it's actually kind of embarrassing…I felt like I…had to see you." Zexion says and his eyes flutter from looking at the ground to looking eye to eye with the other pale teen.

Riku shifts a little; half dazed that his crush is right here in his room. "Oh. You didn't wake me…" Riku says and his eyes wander over Zexion's body. All black clothes and Zexion's pale grey-blue eyes striking like a pair of cat eyes.

Zexion takes off his black converse and socks. Riku looks down then notices he is only wearing his dark red boxers. The silver teen bites his bottom lip and avoids Zexion's beautiful eyes.

"Riku…I don't know how to explain this…well ask you this but…Are you keeping a secret from me?" Zexion asks with a strange tone of voice. _'I'm gay…I'm for you…I'm all yours, my love…'_ Riku thinks and he shakes the thoughts from his head.

The knight teen sighs and turns away. "I don't know what you are talking about, Zexion." Riku tells his crush. Zexion's footsteps are muted in the rich crimson carpet as he strides toward his friend.

Zexion stands behind Riku and traces his finger across Riku's collar bone. His lips hesitate as he breathes in Riku's ear. The dark haired teen puts his hands on Riku's bare shoulders. He inhales the other's scent and kisses Riku's shoulder.

"I can't sleep…" Riku admits as Zexion brushes his lips on Riku's shoulder. "Why, my dear?" Zexion asks with a sweet velvet voice. The silver romantic's heart speeds up as Zexion caresses his lips on Riku's neck.

Riku takes in an unsteady breath in the moon-lit bedroom. "I…keep thinking…" Riku says as Zexion's hand smoothes across Riku's chest then back to his shoulder. "What have you been thinking?" Zexion whispers with his eyes closed.

The silver lover breathes silently as Zexion's fingers press softly up his chest. The macabre teen kisses Riku's jaw by his ear. "I've been thinking about…you…"Riku admits and he feels Zexion's body behind him. So warm.

"What about me, love?" Zexion says with a ghastly charming smile. Riku turns around and captures Zexion's wrists in his hands. "You are more then a friend to me….Zexion…in my eyes….I see us as something…more…a lot more…" Riku says and his face heats up when Zexion smiles again.

The Goth's eyes lock on Riku's gaze. "What did you have in mind, my dear?" Zexion asks and his lips brush down Riku's throat. The pale teen feels weak with lustful urges for Zexion.

"I…want…I want us to be more then friends….I want you…" Riku admits and manages a smile. Zexion cups Riku's chin. "You look tired. Lemme take you to your bed, love." Zexion says with a mischievous yet playful grin.

Riku falls back on his black and white satin sheets as Zexion nails him down. The silver teen's breath quickens. _'This is real….my dreams are now a reality…'_ Riku thinks.

"Riku…I have a secret too…" Zexion whispers in Riku's ear as his hand travels down then inside Riku's boxers. "I need you…badly…" Zexion purrs and his tongue slides up Riku's neck as his lips rub the pallid skin.

"I need you too." Riku says and he leans forward. The silver teen bites at Zexion's shirt collar as his fingers slide inside the raven teen's waistband. The tight black pants slip off of Zexion as well as the black long sleeve shirt.

Zexion smiles and wraps his arms around Riku's pale body. Riku leans in and their lips lock in a breathless kiss. Zexion eagerly pushes his tongue inside the wet caverns of Riku's mouth.

The quiet teen straddles on Zexion's body and the pressure increases on his crotch. Zexion captures Riku's tongue between his lips and sucks in for another deep kiss. Riku slides his hand in Zexion's boxers.

Zexion hisses at the sexual pain of Riku stroke his member. Their boxers slip off and Riku strokes both of them in his hand. "Riku…you are so…maddening." Zexion smirks and his hands go up to capture Riku's neck.

They pull in for another kiss and the silver beauty bites lightly on Zexion's saliva covered lips. The devilish artist laughs quietly and sucks on Riku's neck. The silver warrior's eyes flutter as he feels stupor.

"Riku…ah…" Zexion begs and Riku realizes he is massaging Zexion and himself roughly. His grip becomes slick from Zexion's precum. Riku hesitantly bring his fingers up to his mouth and licks them.

Zexion rubs his hand down behind Riku's back and holds Riku's thigh. The dark teen kisses down Riku's thigh and licks around the top of Riku's member. The silver teen tangles his hands in the raven black hair.

"Riku…You are so beautiful." Zexion says and he kisses up the pale body. Riku goes back to stroking them. "Mmm." Zexion mutes his moan in his mouth. Riku senses Zexion getting closer.

"Take…me…" Zexion mutters and Riku sucks at Zexion's member. The sweet cum pours into Riku mouth as Zexion moans softly. Zexion lies under Riku and the silver teen's hair hangs down as they look at each other.

The silver romantic smiles and grinds against his partner. "Riku…I want to…please." Zexion says and he tips Riku down on the bed. The macabre teen licks up Riku's member and Riku quickly precums.

Zexion licks him up and tickles his teeth on Riku's tip. His lips tighten as he sucks and teases the erection with his teeth. "Zex…nyaah." Riku begs and his heart pounds in his chest. Riku cums into Zexion mouth and none of the liquid is wasted.

Riku gets ups and pulls Zexion in for a kiss. "I want to try something." Zexion says and he smiles wryly. The silver knight gets on his hands and knees on the wet bed. Zexion kisses up the back of Riku's thigh then licks a trail up to the entrance.

The passionate silver teen clinches his fingers on the sheets and Zexion slides one finger in his entrance. Zexion adds two more fingers and pushes them in and out. "Ah…Zex…it…hurts…" Riku says and he feels himself stretching. The sexual pain increases then decreases gradually.

"You'll enjoy this, love." Zexion tells his lover and he pulls his fingers out. Zexion kisses along Riku then his lips pull back as he thrusts his member in slowly. "Ahhh." Zexion says and can't help but smile. Riku is so tight on his member but he manages to thrust in completely.

"Zex! Nyaah! I…" Riku says and Zexion picks up speed. He hits Riku's spot several times. "Nyaah! Zexion…I…love you so much…" Riku speaks out. Zexion moans softly and he reaches his climax.

Riku bites his bottom lip as Zexion's hot liquid pours inside him. The seed slides down Riku's leg and Zexion licks it up. They come face to face again. Zexion kisses Riku's pale lips. "I love you too." Zexion says and he licks up Riku's bitten bottom lip.

"Don't ever leave." Riku says and he holds Zexion tightly against him. The raven teen kisses up Riku's neck. "I'm yours, my sweet." Zexion whispers with a voice as soft as velvet. Riku smiles and wraps his body around Zexion. "And I am yours too." Riku says with a wink then a grin.

Zexion smiles and pins Riku down for another deep kiss. "Always." Zexion agrees with a smile and he licks his tongue across Riku's jaw. The silver lover wraps his legs around Zexion. "Forever." Riku says and he teases Zexion's lips in the limitless night.


End file.
